Destinix Club Episode 50
Fulfill Our Destinies Today! is the final episode of the Destinix Club series. Plot TBA As streams of water falls down on Alex's cheeks, Alex faces her head down and grips her fists trying to contain her sadness as she has to say goodbye to a great friend that she will never forget. Runa sees the body expression on her friend, walks over towards her and embraces her in her arms, surprising Alex in the process. "Alex, don't cry." Runa smiles as she also has tears running down her face, "You taught me how to smile, and to never give up." "Don't say that! You'll make me cry even more!" "We'll meet again, someday. Just know, that I will never forget you." "I'll never forget you too!" TBA TBA Looking up at the blue skies, Alex cries to her heart's content yet again, as streams continue to roll down her cheeks. At night, during a meteor shower event, Alex's friends sat or either laid on the open field along with other few civilians. Hannah and Kenneth had invited Alex to see the shower, but decided to check up on her after her goodbye to the teal haired princess. The duo knocked on the door, and Ms. Fidel answered. "Hi Kenneth, Hannah." Alex's mother greeted "Hi, Ms. Fidel." Hannah replied with concerned "We were wondering if Alex was okay." Kenny added "She's still in her room, she said she was okay, but she seemed upset." Ms. Fidel replied "May we come in?" Hannah asked "Of course." When the mother allowed the two friends to enter, the duo walked towards her room door and knocked. "Alex, how are you feeling?" Hannah asked, but received no answer. "Listen, we just wanted check up on you. You know, ever since now that....well..." Kenny wanted to finish, but didn't want to bring up Runa's name, as he would be afraid that she would be upset. "We wanted you to come see the meteor shower, but....we're afraid it might remind you of Runa." Hannah replied with worry, but still received no answer. While in Alex's room, she was curled up in her bed, looking up at the stars. "It's okay if you don't want to go....." Hannah adds, "because we're not going either!" This response surprised Alex. "Yeah! We can't bare to see our friend all depressed and we're having fun, that doesn't seem fair!" Kenny replied with determination "You're not the only one!" A familiar voice replied behind the duo, which it was none other than Bridget, Natalie, Karina and Axel. "What are you guys doing here?" Kenny adds "The night may be dark and beautiful, but it isn't fun without Alex!" Bridget replied "It might have been a crazy ride, but we couldn't start it without her." Karina winked, "Right, Hayden?" "Wha-....what are you looking at me for?" Axel madly blushed trying to deny it but couldn't, "But, everyone's gotta point." "That's right! We care about ya, Alex!" Natalie replied "We're all here for you." Hannah smiled "You changed our lives, Al. Without you, we wouldn't be the people we are today!" Kenneth smiles "W-.....without me?" Alex whispers, then remembers what Runa said. "You taught me how to smile and to never give up. Thank you." She then remembers the times when she helped Bridget out of her shyness, kept Natalie from TBA, softened Axel's heart and made friends with Karina. She did all of that because of her strong-will and a heart of gold and it came to a realization. Meanwhile, her friends became even more worried if they made her even more upset. "I guess....she's not answering." Bridget replied "Do you think we might have done something wrong?" Hannah asked "Come on, let's leave her alone." Kenneth replied with a sad tone, when just as the group exits out of the house...... "Hey guys! Wait for me!" Alex exits out of her room with a large and cheerful smile on her face, which made the whole group happy that she was now smiling again. "ALEX!!" The group cheered with smiles on their faces "Well, it's about time." Axel smirked "Aww, how cute of you." Karina teased "Karina!" He said, which made her giggle "Come on, guys! I'll race ya!" Alex replied, in which she heads out the door first. "Hey!" Hannah responded "Wait for us!" Kenneth replied When everyone raced out of the door, Ms. Fidel was happy to see her daughter smiling again. "Have fun!" She waved Outside, Alex and her friends raced to get to the meteor shower at the field. "Runa, if you're still out there, just know that i'm coming back!" Alex thought, "When I finally become an astronaut, I'm gonna explore every magical planet out there the best way I can! And then I'll visit you again, and someday, we'll tell new stories about what it's now like on both worlds." Meanwhile.... "Alex, I know we'll meet each other again. I would love to hear more of your stories on Earth, I finally feel something new - a strong-will and happiness. Without you, I would have never made it through nor feel happiness, and you would have never made new friends or grown so well." Runa thought, "Thank you for everything." "Thank you, Runa." "Because someday..." "No, everyday...." "I can finally now....!" "Feelin' the Awesomeness!" Major Events TBA Characters TBA Trivia Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Destinix Club Category:Episodes